<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring Flowers by Somnolent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054771">Spring Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnolent/pseuds/Somnolent'>Somnolent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flower Gore, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnolent/pseuds/Somnolent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Snufkin arrives after the winter melts away, Moomintroll couldn't be happier. But when the mumrik falls ill to a strange sickness, the two must find a way to save him before the summer's end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumintrollet | Moomintroll &amp; Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Story of the Lover, the Disease, and the Overgrowth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story contains flower gore. </p><p>This story is also a rewrite of an old fanfiction I worked on in 2019.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The valley has had some odd stories passed around. Many about dangerous adventurers and magical events. While these stories are often talked about with amusement or shock, there's a few that feed fear and concern. </p><p>One such story is the notorious Blomst Disease: a lover who falls victim to an overgrowth of flowers over their body as they grow emotionally unstable. The flowers continue to stretch their way around the lover's body until one day a flower sprouts out of their body, leaving them to bleed out. </p><p>No one ever knows whether or not the story is true. It could be.</p><p>
  <em>Who knows?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spring Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snufkin arrives in the valley.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The valley, once covered in bright white, was full of greens, purples, and blues. The sheets of ice over the rivers had cracked and shattered like broken glass, melting into the river. The frost covered windows of Moominhouse had become clearer. Spring was finally here.</p><p>Moomintroll set his paws on the window sill. He glanced around the grassy fields in front of his home before focusing on the bridge. Unlike the rest of the valley, the bridge never changed- and he liked it that way. </p><p><em>'Snufkin will be here soon.' </em>He thought to himself. His tail swished around as he thought about his friend. The mumrik always had so many interesting things to say. He had the best music to play, the best adventures, the best laugh to listen to. Moomintroll heard a knock on his door and quickly snapped out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Yes?" Moomin answered. </p><p>"Mama said it's breakfast time! Get out here before I eat all the pancakes." Little My snickered. Moomintroll opened the door and followed My into the dining room. He sat down at the table. Moominmama set a plate of pancakes down in front of him. Before Moomintroll could say thank you, Moominmama spoke.</p><p>"If you would like to see your friend now and finish breakfast later, I understand. Seeing him is very important to you." Mama said. "I can put these pancakes away for now."</p><p>"Thank you, Mama. But I think I should eat first. I don't want to repeat last year's mistake." Moomintroll chuckled. Last spring, he had fallen asleep on the bridge much sooner than normal because he didn't eat breakfast. Snufkin had to wake him up. </p><p>"That sounds good." Mama smiled. "Enjoy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's something new with Snufkin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Flowers gore begins here</p><p>If you want to see what Snufkin looks like in this story, please check out my Tumblr. (somnolent-snufkin)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moomintroll stood on the bridge, waiting for Snufkin to arrive. He thought about all the things he would tell his friend about. All of the dreams he had and the thoughts he thought of. </p><p>When Moomintroll heard the wheezing sound of the mumrik's harmonica, his ears perked up and his tail wagged rapidly. Moomintroll turned his head to see his friend walking up the path. But something caught his attention as he got closer. A small snowdrop lay perfectly still above the mumrik's ear. Since Snufkin had grown older, his more cat-like features began to show. Which included his ears being much less like a mymble's and more like a deer's. His ears were furry and moved around with Snufkin's expressions. It seemed strange that he could perfectly balance a flower there. </p><p>Moomintroll decided to not think about it too much. Though it still came to mind when he looked at the snowdrop.</p><p>"Moomintroll!" Snufkin said happily as he stepped on to the bridge. </p><p>"Snufkin!" Moomintroll responded in a similar tone. He seemed a bit distracted, and Snufkin noticed. </p><p>"Are you feeling alright, Moomin?" Snufkin asked. His ears drooped down a little as his expression changed. Yet the snowdrop remained in place. </p><p>"Yes. I'm ok. I'm simply.. confused is all." Moomintroll answered. </p><p>"By what?" </p><p>"Your ears."</p><p>"But I've had the mumrik ears for two springs now."</p><p>"No, I meant what your ears are holding. The flower. How does it stay put if your ears are always moving up and down?" </p><p>"Oh." Snufkin placed a paw over the snowdrop in his ear. "It's.. connected." </p><p>"Connected? How is it connected?" Moomintroll raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"It's attached. I can't seem to remove the snowdrop's stem from my ear." Snufkin fiddled with the harmonica in his paws. It seemed he didn't know what caused the flower to be like this either. "It appeared one morning and I haven't found a way to remove it since."</p><p>"Perhaps Mama has a solution!" Moomintroll added. "Come with me." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>